User talk:ArminBlanche
Sockpuppet of User:Pierius Magnus. Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Political poster.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 18:00, May 13, 2010 Welcome + communism discussion :Welcome! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Bucurestean 18:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok.. i have one. I know its all probably for the sake of realism, but why do you guys have all these commies and nazi-scum? Do you not know what the likes of Mao and Stalin have done to the world? If i could go back in history and change ONE thing, i would kill Marx... that would have saved MILLIONS of lives. how can u promote such ideals? its a fairytale, and a very dangerous one.. ArminBlanche 18:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with you, and I don't know it either. I also dislike fascism, communism, and other types of extremism. So maybe the Liberal Democrats would be something for you? It's the largest anti-communist party. If you become a citizen (50 edits on articles) before 17 May, you can participate on the elections to become a Member of the Congress and help us out! Bucurestean 18:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::At least YOU have learned from ur history... sorry dude, i assumed you were one of the reds... what i think we should do is grab a broom and clean up the place from certain nasty elements that slipped into the site. i've been watching for a while and i do not like.. certain individuals and parties. why not outlaw extremists? why defend them, in the name of the freedom of speech, and allow them to tear down society from inside out? these are dangerous elements i am talking about. get rid of those. ArminBlanche 18:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's why we need to have as many Liberal Congressmen as possible to stop them. Do you agree? Are you on? Bucurestean 18:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe if you add my poster to ur parties page... also: is it POSSIBLE to outlaw all maoists, stalinists and nazis? or will it be frowned upon, i mean.. how big a percentage of the population are they? just a minority could be easy to get rid off, but if there are many, then it would be difficult to stop them.. you see? ArminBlanche 18:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The fascists don't participate in the elections. The communists have momentarily 2 members out of 10, while we the LD have 4 out of 10. However, it's expected that their seats will be doubled (to 4) next week in the elections and that our seat number will grow to 5. Bucurestean 18:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So few site users? well, anyway, these are still dangerous numbers. there are far to much of THEM... they are evil, and they will try to brainwash and indoctrinate us. you know how it works, do you not? they always do that.. they brainwash little kids to betray their own family, thats what they do! and they make all enemies DISAPPEAR.. before it comes to that, we should make THEM disappear, by outnumbering them at least 2:1... ArminBlanche 18:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome indeed! Please keep in mind that if you insult people, communists in your case I presume, we will probably block your account. So, be gentle and considerate. 18:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I will keep that in mind, kind sir. ArminBlanche 19:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. And please use colons (these thingies ":") on talk pages. One more than the comment above yours is generally considered the best thing to do. 19:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Criminal? Attempting coups to save democracy sounds like something Lenin would do. Anyway, are you sure you committed a criminal act like leading a charge against the royal palace and killing 3 police officers? 07:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am sure. As you can read, the attempt of a coup failed; the king and president where not present during the Great Royal Palace Shootout; Armin Blanche was misinformed and my character got killed. I went down "in a blaze of glory". I wanted to make the news, that was all. I hope you don't mind. I know it was a crime. ArminBlanche 07:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you got killed then at least I don't have to get you prosecuted. I do mind you trying to stage a coup but you were fair enough to make it realistic. I'm sure you'll be mentioned in most - if not all - newspapers. 07:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You know what's also a crime? Sockpuppetry. Wikia confirmed you share IP with Pierius Magnus. So Magnus, please give it up. 07:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Magnus??! I thought you were a comrade? I'm greatly disappointed in you... 07:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought he was a sockie of Drabo Pierlot McCrooke 07:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought there was somekind of extensions available at certain wikis to block accounts sharing the same IPs. Don't know whether it's implementable, but it isn't practical imo, 'cause I'm editing from Bart's and my girlfriend's place all the time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) (not that my girlfriend has an account at wikia...) ::::I think that also Pierlot McCrooke 08:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, hadn't Drabo the same IP as Pierius? Btw, it's not a surprise at all actually I really expected it. Bucurestean 10:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. Drabo has a different IP address, on a different school Pierlot McCrooke 10:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's like a really bad movie and perius your a hipocrite(spelt wrong) your like hey sockpuppets suck look at me trying to be all badass, but no no too bad. And i thought you were leftist? No well then i really dislike you. That's putting it nicley.Marcus Villanova 21:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC)